walking with wolves
by teddybear1524
Summary: love is the last thing Sophie wanted but that came first then a family came next what will come next.


_**A walk with wolves**_

" _In the rambling of a sweet summer night, when the birds have been defeated by an oh so heavy and moaning moon, exhausted by the light of the sun blinding the mistress with its shameful hue, as the leaves softly rocked in a lullaby sung by Mother Nature's fellow, the wind, I had sat by a tree, nothing much this seems to be for a humble man and woman but the rest after a long walk._

_For me, it is indeed a moment of rest, more or less, to rest beneath a guarding tree and to be caressed by its green, comforting trees. At times then, in this lovely, yet fading, too soon, summer night, I have so often wished for a company, so many countless times, that I forgot how many days I asked for someone like me, who is understand my complaints. Call them complaints for them not being appreciated by most. Because these laments near to Eternity's cold grave have not heard by anyone, and if they have been finding an ear, the one soul belonging to this attentive one did not fathom the true essence- might I am only a man who demands for too much, whose desires are gratuitous, or they are remarkably pathetic and ridiculous, so extremely laughable, that the one who had harkened to their sounds, fell into a intolerable state of furiousness and went away. Nothing of what I say seem to have an actual reason, an actual sense and an actual meaning. Most of those, having spent only a moment of time, wasting their short period entry, with reading my words, lost their way and were gone again, or they have been enraged and burnt them. _

_Then, at this age of loneliness, I was discovered by a beast, most people, especially humans but also my kind, do not look at them in dearest devotion, rather in fear and in refusal, some times even in disgust. This hairy beast, perhaps a loner itself, did then settle down, it did not even dare to hunt mine down, it was probably not even interested in tasting what my tough and old, leathery flesh and skin would taste like. Or the beast was curious about the birds having ceased, for it secretly was not the moon that had chased them away. _

_It was not that pale, beautiful lady high up there with the bored stars, those children of hers, surrounding her, but each of them luminous beings depended on the sun and its harsh rays. Like the Earth, all of these beings depended on this one cruel and benumbed wanderer not able to handle his light with care._

_Then he sat down and hoped for one, who was not so easily weary and marked by one single touch, this feeling of true care. The beast it was, ugly and exiled, terrible and banned by most, that had joined the lost traveller and even offered him to guide the way back to a living civilisation._

_This beast was a wolf, but not one of that kind people would think they are as they saw them in the dark forests by night, as they had taken the courage to leave their house at this time with gloom and black as their fellows, seeing those sparkling eyes only enlightened by the moon. The wolf was a creation between human and animal, something that people call a werewolf, but a werewolf only is a species made by humans, those beings that do not know much further than that what they have held in their coarse hands yet. This wolf was a beast created by the Gods, the Gods that perhaps had created my kind, how they say in Myth. First, these creatures had filled the oceans so white and so blue, their king was a pale predator, like the moon was, ruling over them all, this one was loved but mostly feared. It came that, then, one day, one of his retainers liked the light of the sun so much, he had climbed upon a rock, making his way above the surface, and he was so delighted by his view, that he would not return. The king was mournful, having lost one of the children in his realm, each one he knew by their name and by their tale, but he would not damn the evader, _

_instead he made him a housing onto the waters. So the one above could see stars and feel the air. But it was cold were he was, so he also made his retainer a cloth of white fur, and the man was not cold any more. The land he lived on then was empty, and he offered the Gods his own blood to draw onto the land, and they made him trees, they made him sustentation, they made him rocks and they made him dales. _

_He was happy and he hunted and slept and ran. So one day, he felt lonely, and the day came that a young maiden settled down on Earth, a huntress, beautiful and descending from the Gods. She saw the white creature and was inspired, the creature was much alluring to her in its grace and its strength, so much that she had fallen for it and had taken its exact form for herself. But this was not for the liking of her kind, and as she had bared a child, it was punished with its look and with its curse. A hybrid of beauty and beast. Wise and dangerous. Bright and Dark. _

_This company was much pleasant to me for it being alike me but yet so different._

_In this time, I had considered to having found a loved brother, even in fact we both were oceans away from each other, we swam in the exact same, cold and dangerous waters. Miles away from Destiny and doomed with the neighbouring Eternity and her cold grip of despair and forsakenness."_


End file.
